kokoro ga sakebitagatterunda (One-shot)
by Maite-Zaitut-1.0
Summary: Lugar en donde se publicaran one-shot de la película "Kokoro ga sakebitagatterunda" desde diferentes ángulos.


**1-Perdidas que traen felicidad.**

-Lo siento. Tu amor no puede ser correspondido identificado Takumi Sakagami o mejor conocido como Takumi a Jun Naruse, chica la cual se le había declarado —No por ahora, eso creo —Dijo en un susurro que solo él escucho —.Por cierto, vamos, Se nos hace tarde para que llegues a un acto en él musical.

-Sí- dijo Naruse mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

La princesa, aquella que había roto la "maldición" y había vuelto a hablar sin obtener un cambio un dolor de estómago ahora era una pérdida de sus sentimientos. A pesar de que ella había oído un día antes por accidente la conversación que habían tenido Takumi y su exnovia Natsuki y como este declaraba con atrevimiento de como él estaba enamorado de junio. Al inicio todo era felicidad y sorpresa pensando que su príncipe azul iba a ser correspondido. Pero no pudo estar más equivocado ya que los segundos de haber oído cuentos palabras fue bombardeada con otras las cuales fueron venidas por parte de Takumi el cual negaba cualquier sentimiento amoroso por ella, además de otras cosas las cuales no fueron escuchadas por ella ya que salió corriendo sin ningún rumbo en específico por un momento, luego se decidió ir a donde todo comenzó,

Volviendo a la actualidad. Takumi se llevó a Naruse al musical que ella misma había creado y que con amigos de sus compañeros y amigos fue capaz de hacer realidad. Todo fue hermoso a pesar de que hubo un cambio a último minuto en donde era la protagonista del musical se convirtió en el alma de la protagonista la cual expresaba con toda la sinceridad lo que quería decir. La maldición no fue suficiente mente fuerte para mantener la mente encerrada sin ninguna posibilidad de expresarse ya la vez el alma ya que la maldición no cuenta para este ya que es una parte del cuerpo pero a la vez no. Ella está ahí para darle vida al cuerpo para que el cuerpo exprese lo que alma quiere. Al final, el alma se puede ser de estar adentro de aquel cuerpo y preferir salir y manifestarse no solo para expresarse sino para quebrantar aquella maldición recuperando su preciado tesoro. Así el musical termino siendo algo más profundo que un simple final en donde el príncipe salva a la princesa. Oh en fue lo mismo ero con diferentes protagonista ya que el musical termino siendo una unión de cuerpo y alma y que pesar que uno (el alma) es necesario para el otro (el cuerpo) el cual no significa que se dé a la inversa dando un entendimiento que llega el momento que ambos se llegan a amar.

Después del espectáculo (el musical) todo los que ayudaron se pusieron a limpiar el lugar. Mientras que una parte se puede ver que solo se dedicó a limpiar, en otra se miraba un trío hablando mientras que recogían la basura.

—Voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a Naruse pensó el beisbolista Tasaki -. Y quisiera hacerlo ahorrado ya que la próxima semana vuelvo a entrenar con el equipo, por lo tanto, ¿puedo alejarme de la limpieza un momento?

—Todavía tenemos que limpiar, así que asegúrate en limpiar- dijo Natsuki -. ¿Tú que dices Takumi?

¿E-eh? Sí, está bien, respondió a pesar de que todavía estaba sorprendido de lo que había oído.

—¡Bien, yo voy!

—Bastante sorprendente, ¿eh? Ese Tasaki

—Tasaki bien sabe que ella siente algo por mí. Me pregunto qué quiere lograr con eso. No es como si ella lo llegara a aceptar, ¿o sí? No me disgusta la idea de que ellos salgan pero tampoco es que me agrade. Bueno, pero ¿de qué sirve que piense se en esto? De todos modos si lo acepta no puedo renegarle ya que yo mismo la rechace y si no lo aceptas no es como si hiciera algo ya que todavía no puedo...Por ahora no, quiero estar seguro de lo que siento —pensó Takumi.

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó al ver a su amigo observando a la "nada" desde que Tasaki se fue.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas Natsuki?

—¿Verdad que te molesta?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué Tasaki se le declare a Naruse? ¿Por qué he de estarlo?

—Muchas preguntas evasivas que hasta cierto punto muestran tu molestia o tu incomodidad. Dime, aquella noche que dijiste que no sabía lo que sentía por X persona, ¿esa X persona era Naruse, no es así?

—C-claro que n...

—No lo intentes negar. A pesar de que dijiste que no estabas enamorada de ella no negaste que podías sentir otra cosa y como si fuera un intento de borrar lo que dijiste antes me dijiste que sentías algo por X persona. ¿Sabes? Al inicio pensé que esa X persona podía ser yo, pero queda demostrado ahorita que no es así. Por último, a pesar de que me duela lo que te preguntare de alguna manera o veo necesario para ti, para mi así como para Tasaki y Naruse porque al final de cuenta ustedes son mis amigos y no debo dejar que mis sentimientos se conviertan hasta cierto punto egoístas e impidiendo lograr que ustedes sean felices ya que como están la cosas, puedo y puedes hacerlo, puedo hacer que seamos felices sin tomar en cuenta como se logre a manifestar en futuro.

—...Natsuki. Puedes que tenga razón pero ya es tarde. De seguro ya se le declaró y aunque le diga que no, ¿qué podré hacer yo? Sé que siento algo por ella, pero no quiero equivocarme, no quiero lastimarme, pero sobre todo, no quiero lastimarla, no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido, por eso...Por eso me veré obligado a quedarme callado, a callar a mis emociones, este será mi maldici... ¡Auch!

—¡Te mereces ese golpe y mucho más, por ser tan cobarde, por crearte una maldición tan estúpida, no te atrevas a decirlo, no te atrevas a decir que es tu maldición y has de vivir con ella. Di lo que siente cuando estés seguro, cuando estés decidido pero no lo hagas demasiado tarde porque si no, porque si no- Lagrimas empiezan a deslizarse por el rostro de Natsuki —te arrepentirás! —Se empieza a pasar la mano por el rostro para eliminar cual rastro de lágrimas. Obviamente Takumi lo había visto y no era tan idiota para no saber el porqué de esas lágrimas. Sin dudarlo él se acerca a ella y la abraza —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mientras correspondía el abrazo

—Consolándote o animándote, no sé, toma la que tus creas mejor.

—sos un tonto...

Al final Naruse no correspondió los sentimientos de Tasaki y por suerte no hubo ningún cambió en ellos, siguieron siendo amigos tal como lo era antes así como Takumi y Natsuki después de su plática. Siguieron siendo amigos...Por un corto tiempo (siete meses). Y es que lamentablemente el tiempo sigue y las personas cambian y ellos no llegan a ser la excepción. De todos los cambio que hubo en ellos, la que tuvo mayor cambio fue Naruse ya que al deshacerse de la "maldición" pudo hablar de nuevo con tranquilidad y sin ningún problema, bueno, solo para ella ya que como tenía tendencia a hacer directa con sus compañeros, algunos decidieron dejarle de hablar y otros le siguieron hablando deseando que algún volviera hacer la de antes, callada y para nada molesta. Cabe destacar que Takumi siempre estaba para ella ya que le afecto hasta cierto punto que varios le dejaran de hablar, pero Takumi fue el que tomo el "deber" de escuchar todos su lamentos y de animarla, desde ahí ellos dos se volvieron más unidos.

Mientras tanto, Tasaki También tuvo un cambio, no tan drástico, el siguió siendo el mismo pero después de ser rechazado se empezó a alejar de Naruse, lo típico (desgraciadamente). Prefirió poner la mayoría del tiempo al beisbol, y el tiempo restante que le tenía en la escuela la pasaba con Takumi el cual a pesar de haberle reclamado de que era un infantil por haberse alejado de Naruse solo porque lo rechazo y gracias a eso haber tenido una pequeña riña eso no hizo que se dejase de hablar pero sí hizo que dejase de hablar con la frecuencia que lo hacían. Y en la amistad que tenía con Natsuki, pues todo siguió igual, no hubo problemas. Más bien, cabe decir que se llevan mejor desde que Takumi es más unido con Naruse. Y a pesar de que se alejara de Naruse, ella no dejo el cariño que le tenía y eso queda demostrado cuando fue a animarlo en el final del torneo el cual el ganador iba al torneo nacional de beisbol representado al colegio.

Natsuki, siguió hablando con Takumi y Naruse y les sigue teniendo cariño, pero pareciera que solo les habla cuando esta aburrida aunque eso se mantiene en duda ya que podría confundirse por cómo actúa con Tasaki y con otras personas en comparación con ellos.

Takumi, como ya sabrán por lo dicho antes. Se volvió más unido con Naruse. Él siguió yendo al club donde estaba sus otros dos amigos y de veces en cuando llevaba a Naruse haciendo que los otros dos se pusieran nervioso.

—¡Oye, eso no es justo! —reclamó Naruse.

—¿Por qué no? Yo creo que si lo es- dijo Takumi

-¡No!, era mi turno de escribir una canción.

-Lo sé, pero me vino la inspiración y me adelante.

—Oow, que más das, al final de todo eres un egoísta.

—Egoísta...Eso me trae recuerdos. Quien de los dos habría pensado que nos volveríamos parejas después de lo que paso en el castillo.

—Yo nunca perdí la esperanza que tu vendrías a rescatarme de nuevo y que tuviéramos un final feliz.

—¿Final feliz, eh?

—Ahorita que lo piense, decir "final feliz" no es lo mejor.

—Aaah, un final feliz no hubo.

—Oye Takumi, ¿Te arrepientes de haber perdido la amistad Natsuki y Tasaki hasta el punto de ser simple conocido por culpa mía?

—No me arrepiento. Por cierto, no es tu culpa, esto ya era inevitable desde que esto se convirtió en un cuarteto amoroso mal hecho.

—Pero sigo sintiendo que es mi culpa, es que pasado un año desde el musical y creí que las cosas iban a mejorar entre nosotros, pero desde que rechace a Tasaki la mayoría de las cosas han ido de mal a peor

—Oye, aunque fuera tu culpa, no te odiaría por eso. Tú eres lo más preciado que tengo ya que al final de todo tu eres la princesa que rescate y eso significa que los problemas tales como lo que pasaron iban a ser inevitables, ya que en esto tipos de trama siempre pasa ¿no crees?

—Tú siempre sabes que decirme...¿T-takumi? —Preguntó con nerviosismo y algo avergonzada

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Te amo! ¡Te amo Takumi! —dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba

—Yo también te amo...Te amo Naruse.

—¿No crees que falta algo más a ese "te amo"? —Preguntó con cierta decepción.

—¿Cómo qué?

—N-no nada, olvídalo —dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo.

—Ven aquí —la agarró de la cintura y acercó sus labios a los suyos para al final darle un beso -. ¿Eso es lo que faltaba?

—S-sí. Como sabía, al final de todo tu puedes mirar y leer lo que dice mi corazón.

—Y tú eres el alma que ocupaba mi cuerpo.

**ALETA.**


End file.
